All We want for Christmas is Us
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [TRADUCTION] C'est le premier Noël d'Eddie sans Annie et son premier avec Venom.


Bonjouuuur. J'arrive sur ce fandom avec une petite traduction d'un texte de SailorYue (lien sur mon profil) de son texte _All we want for christmas is us_. J'ai galéré, je ne le cacherais pas x) mais bon, j'étais déterminée à terminer. Si vous voulez lire le texte original je mettrais un liens sur mon profil aussi. C'était un texte initialement en _anglais_ traduit en _français_ je ne sais plus s'il y a des textes sur Venom en français. J'aimerais ...

* * *

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à **Marvel** sauf l'idée du texte qui appartient à **SailorYue**.

Résumé : C'est le premier Noël d'Eddie sans Annie et son premier avec Venom.

Note de l'auteur : Un truc au hasard que j'ai écrit. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Note de la traductrice : Version corrigée, s'il reste des fautes, signalez-le moi =)

 **Merci à Crime Passionnel pour le passage à la bêta ****

* * *

 **All We want for Christmas is Us**

* * *

EDDIE, C'EST QUOI NOËL ET POURQUOI CA TE REND TRISTE ?

Eddie soupira et passa devant le Macy (1) complètement paré pour les vacances. Il serra plus sa veste autour de lui. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, Venom les gardait au chaud mais ce serait certainement étrange selon lui de marcher seulement en t-shirt à manches courtes alors que l'hiver arrivait.

« Je suis plutôt sûr que tu peux trouver la réponse à ces deux questions dans ma tête, mon pote. »

OUI. MAIS JE NE COMPRENDS PAS. SI TU VEUX PASSER CE NOËL AVEC ANNIE, POURQUOI NE VAS-TU PAS LA VOIR ? NOUS AIMONS L'IDÉE.

Eddie soupira encore surgissant alors dans le magasin de madame Chen. Elle le salua poliment comme d'habitude même si depuis qu'il avait mangé le criminel qui l'extorquait, elle était toujours méfiante à son égard. Il nota qu'elle avait commencé à vendre les grosses boites de chocolats mélangés, quelque chose que Venom aimait, en dépit de son coût.

« A ce propos, elle est avec Dan. Ce serait trop gênant. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je te l'ai dit avant. On ne mange pas Dan, c'est un bon gars. » Venom grommela mais ne contesta pas plus longtemps à quel point Dan devait être bon gars pour avoir volé Annie à Eddie.

Eddie prit les quelques articles qu'il prenait toujours ici : un gros sac de frites (2) et une poignée de barres de chocolat. Après avoir payé pour tout, il ressortit dans le froid et retourna vers son nouvel appartement. Il ne vivait plus à Schuller mais était toujours dans le secteur. La curiosité de Venom le démangeait, mais il était pourtant calme. Eddie savait que l'autre le harcèlerait plus tard, spécialement quand le fait de penser à Annie le rendait plus triste que d'habitude.

« Ecoute, Noël c'était autre chose pour nous. Nous serions allés décorer l'appartement, sortant les décorations, rendant la facture d'électricité outrageante juste à cause du nombre de lumières que nous aurions mis. C'est le premier Noël que je célébrerais seul. Donc oui, bien sûr, ça me rend un peu triste. » Il déballa l'une des barres de chocolat et la tendit à Venom pour qu'il prenne la première bouchée.

MAIS TU N'ES PAS SEUL, EDDIE. NOUS NE SOMMES JAMAIS SEULS.

Il marquait un point. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

PARCE QUE DES FOIS TU NE PENSES PAS. Venom eut un large sourire.

« Ha. Ha. V. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être drôle. » Eddie roula des yeux, mordant dans la barre de chocolat lui-même.

JE VEUX EN APPRENDRE PLUS DE CETTE « FÊTE ».

Ils passèrent alors en revu les souvenirs d'Eddie de ces vacances, tous ceux qui pourraient permettre à Venom d'en comprendre l'esprit. Le jour suivant, ils allèrent au magasin pour acheter un sapin, quelques lumières et des décorations. Eddie mit quelques cantiques de Noël pendant qu'ils décoraient l'appartement.

EDDIE REGARDE, DU GUI !

Eddie contourna son Symbiote. Venom pendait en dehors de son corps alors qu'ils décoraient et pour rire il s'était collé un bonnet de Noël sur la tête. A bout de bras, Venom tenait une branche au dessus de leurs têtes.

« V, chéri, c'est du houx, pas du gui. »

Le sourire de Venom se fana à la correction. Eddie pouvait sentir sa déception. Rapidement, il plaça ses mains derrière la « tête » de Venom et l'attira dans un chaste baiser. Il commença contre ses dents (Eddie savait qu'elles ne lui ferraient jamais de mal) avant que Venom ne forme des lèvres et le lui rende. Le baiser semblait presque trop court quand ils se séparèrent, Eddie en eut pourtant le souffle coupé.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer, chou (3), » Eddie regarda à travers les yeux blancs laiteux de son symbiote. « Oui, les humains ne s'embrassent habituellement pas sous du houx mais je n'ai jamais aimé le gui. En plus, c'est toxique. On peut utiliser du houx à la place. »

SI C'EST TOXIQUE, POURQUOI VOUS EMBRASSEZ-VOUS DESSOUS ?

Eddie haussa les épaules causant une ondulation de la forme sur son épaule. « Je ne sais pas. Une de ces traditions qui a commencée il y a longtemps et que les gens continuent de faire maintenant. »

LES HUMAINS PEUVENT ÊTRE SI ÉTRANGES.

Eddie gloussa. « Oui, ils le peuvent. »

Ils retournèrent décorer, Venom insistant pour accrocher du houx à toutes les portes. Eddie eut un doute, il espérait attraper Annie en dessous pour lui voler un baiser quand elle viendrait dîner.

« Ca ne marchera jamais, V. »

JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU VEUX PARLER.

« Elle est avec Dan. Je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien à faire pour changer ça. »

Venom sembla froncer les sourcils, ou du moins autant qu'il pouvait, étant donné la façon dont sa bouche était placée. Mais Eddie pouvait sentir la sensation du froncement.

« Tu sais, il existe une chanson de Noël sur le fait de ne pas bouder. »

OUI, CELLE A PROPOS DU PÈRE NOËL. SI CE PÈRE NOËL DÉCIDE DE VENIR ICI NOUS LE MANGERONS !

Eddie était consterné. « Nous ne le feront pas ! »

SI. S'IL EST AUSSI GROS QUE LA CHANSON LE DIT, IL FERA UNE BONNE COLLATION, CE SERA TRÈS COPIEUX !

« Nous ne MANGEONS PAS le Père Noël ! » cria Eddie, en lui jetant un regard noir.

POURQUOI PAS ? ENTRER PAR EFFRACTION DANS LA MAISON DES GENS FAIT DE LUI UNE MAUVAISE PERSONNE !

Eddie prit une grande inspiration. « Parce qu'il n'entre pas par effraction dans la maison des gens. Il est magique. Il laisse des cadeaux aux enfants sages. Il ne fait rien de mal ou ne vole. » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait usé de cet argument avec un vieil extraterrestre de plusieurs milliers d'années vivant dans sa tête, mais c'est ce qui était. « En outre, si tu le fais, aucun enfant dans le monde ne pourra avoir de cadeaux. »

Venom fredonna, le son se répercutant dans sa tête.

BIEN. LE GROS HUMAIN MAGIQUE PEUT VIVRE. MAIS NOUS AURONS BESOIN DE PLUS DE CHOCOLAT !

Eddie sourit. « Marché conclu, V. »

Ils en terminèrent avec les décorations et l'endroit semblait très festif. Eddie leur avait même dégoté des chaussettes à pendre. Elles venaient d'un kit de customisation à faire soi-même. Eddie en fit une pour Venom et Venom, à sa façon, fit celle pour Eddie. Quand ils finirent de leur donner forme, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bonnet de noël termina sur la tête d'Eddie.

« Tu sais, c'est dommage, on ne peut pas s'échanger de cadeaux l'un à l'autre. »

POURQUOI PAS ? SELON TES SOUVENIRS, C'EST LA MEILLEUR PARTIE DE CETTE FÊTE !

Eddie soupira, souriant à la grosse goutte noire. « Parce que l'on peut lire les pensées de l'autre. Il n'y aurait aucune surprise. »

C'EST VRAI IL N'Y A AUCUNE SURPRISE ENTRE NOUS, MAIS NOUS POUVONS TOUJOURS SURPRENDRE ANNIE.

Eddie acquiesça. « Tu marques un bon point. Allons chercher des cadeaux pour Annie et Dan, et je te prendrais aussi un cadeau. Tu ne pourras juste pas l'ouvrir avant le 25. Si tu veux, j'achèterais ce que tu veux pour moi, et tu pourras l'emballer. Comme ça, nous aurons tous les deux quelque chose à ouvrir pour noël. »

OUI. C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE. NOUS DEVRIONS TROUVER CES CADEAUX MAINTENANT !

Eddie regarde l'horloge. « Ah, bien que j'aimerais faire ça, il est minuit. Même madame Chen est fermée à cette heure. Mais nous pourrons faire ça demain. »

Eddie marcha vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant. Il écouta pour voir si quelque chose se passait mais tout était calme.

« Allons dormir. Je ferrais du chocolat chaud, avec un extra de marshmallows. »

OUI, NOUS AIMONS LES MARSHMALLOWS.

Avant de se glisser à l'intérieur d'Eddie, Venom indiqua qu'ils se tenaient sous une branche de houx. Qui était Eddie pour nier son amour pour ces baisers ? C'était drôle. Toute l'année, Eddie avait craint ces vacances, pensant qu'il serait seul, quand il ne l'était pas. Il pensait qu'il avait déjà reçu le meilleur des cadeaux. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

* * *

(1) Macy est une chaîne américaine de magasins

(2) Initialement Tater Tots, c'est une marque de pommes de terre frites traduit par « frite » dans le film

(3) J'ai choisit de traduire « doll » par « chou » parce que « poupée » c'était trop … bizarre en français.


End file.
